Software applications provide different types of functionality. While some software applications are directed to the end user (e.g., word processing applications, web browsers, etc.), other software applications are directed to systems management. Systems management manages the underlying computing systems that execute the end user software applications. For example, systems management includes monitoring and controlling various hardware and software on the various computing devices in a network.
One technique used by systems management is with respect to the creation and analysis of event streams. Event streams are streams of events created by a computing system. For example, an event may capture an action of the software or hardware executing on the computing system. While event streams are useful in understanding how the computing system is used, detecting failures and intrusions, and performing other tasks, an event stream produces large volumes of data for analysis. When multiple event streams exist, the large volumes are magnified.